Dangerous Distractions
by crazyartfreak
Summary: An alternate scene in chapter 6 "Distractions" of Breaking Dawn. What if Edward and Bella went exploring through the jungle of Isle Esme, and Bella gets bitten by a venomous snake? Oneshot.


Dangerous Distractions

**Author's Note:**** I was recently inspired to write a "what if" situation while I was watching a show on National Geographic channel. I forgot what the show's name was, but it talked about deadly creatures that resided in Central America. **

**So I thought to myself, 'what if something went terribly wrong on Bella and Edward's honeymoon?' No, I'm not talking about the pregnancy, but I mean, while Edward was distracting Bella during the time he refused to make love with her, then what could happen? So I entertained the idea in my head for a while and this sort of came out. This is my first Twilight story, so, I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is appreciated :)  
**

* * *

Edward's idea of entertaining me became the number one priority on Isle Esme. We snorkeled (well, I snorkeled while he flaunted his ability to go without oxygen.) We watched the sunset from the rocky cove. We swam in the bottom of the waterfall, occasionally stealing a kiss or two. But of course, he was controlling the extent of our physical contact, and when he'd pull away too soon for my liking, I was left sorely disappointed.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to keep me busy, distracted, until I was to the point of exhaustion so that I wouldn't pester him about sex.

And now, as I tried to talk him into taking it easy and relax for the day, he lured me outside with his smoldering gaze, dazzling me.

"Let's go the jungle, Bella." I didn't know if he meant for his voice to sound seductive, but his methods worked like a charm.

"Um, okay…?" I was momentarily dazed by my favorite crooked smile on his face.

Edward chuckled, knowing he won that conversation.

I followed him along the beach and into the dense jungle that ringed the rocky little peak. He kept his distance, forging ahead of me several steps, walking at a pace too fast for a normal human to keep up. As usual, my exaggerated clumsiness caused him to stop and make sure that I was fine. While we walked, I found myself stumbling over tree roots and battling with a nasty spider web. I still had a shred of hope that Edward would allow me some time to rest, and it was the only reason I didn't give up… yet.

The ground came to a steep incline, and this time, Edward wasn't so far away from me, probably ready to catch me in case I fell backwards and started rolling down the hill. My loud gasps were embarrassingly loud, but he didn't seem to mind. "Edward, how much longer do we have to go?"

My husband turned around and grinned. "Not much longer."

Well, that was fantastic to hear. I didn't know where we were going, but I guessed as long as I was with him, I didn't care. I screamed a few expletives at him in my head and was glad he couldn't read my mind. He wouldn't like my sour attitude, but dang it, I was tired!

Suddenly, just as I considered protesting about my aching feet, I reached out to swipe at a mosquito that circled around me. I understood the dangers of contracting some tropical disease through these disgusting bugs. My reflexes were not fast, however; and with my horrible coordination, I bumped into a nearby tree. Something stirred beside me on a branch, and in a motion too fast for me to notice, it sprung and I felt intense pain in my arm. I squirmed and screamed as I looked down to see the snake's fangs penetrating deeper into my skin.

"Edward!"

Edward reached me in an instant as he yanked the snake off my arm and crushed its skull. I was too bewildered by the pain to realize I'd watched him kill the snake and throw it somewhere in the jungle. I moaned and cradled my wrist close to my chest.

"I'm so sorry for not protecting you, Bella." Edward gasped, taking the blame on himself. Despite the dizziness and the agony, I interrupted him before he could say anything more.

"Edward… don't blame yourself!" My heartbeat quickened as I started to panic. "Oh my gosh, Edward, it hurts!" The snake's venom rushed through my veins as more agony wracked my body.

His voice was pained as he looked at the puncture wound. "Bella, the house is equipped with a first aid kit. I'll carry you there, it should take no more than a few minutes."

"Hurry." I whispered, feeling the wind whip around me as he carried me down the hill. Thankfully, it didn't take long before we reached the living room. In a quick movement, Edward set me down on the couch and then rushed to find the emergency first aid kit. A few seconds passed and he returned, kneeling on the floor beside me and opening the kit.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I'll make the pain go away, I promise." He sounded like he was almost in tears, and rummaged through the medical supplies before ripping open a package. I recognized that sound anywhere, and stiffened.

"Bella, this is antivenin. It'll stop the internal bleeding and nerve damage, but I need you to stay still." He instructed, aiming the syringe at my exposed shoulder.

I nodded and looked away, flinching at the brief sting from the needle. But he was quicker than I expected, and after he withdrew the shot, he gingerly massaged the area.

"It shouldn't be long before the medicine starts counteracting the venom. Do you need anything?" Edward asked, leaning forward to brush his lips across my forehead.

I shivered momentarily, feeling slightly chilled. "Could you bring me a blanket?"

He was gone before I could finish my request, and came back with not one, but two blankets. He grabbed a pillow from the other end of the couch and placed it underneath my head, and wrapped me in the blankets. I snuggled into the warmth and the soft feel of the fleece, feeling a smile on my face despite the danger of the poisoned bite moments ago.

"How are you feeling?" Edward murmured, his expression resembling a man burning at the stake.

"I feel… better." I chose my words carefully, noticing the pained glimmer in his eyes. "Thank you. I wouldn't have survived without you."

"You shouldn't forgive me so quickly, Bella." He said quietly, casting his eyes down at the floor. "I should have changed you. Then this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Edward." I said as sternly as I could and tried to glare at him, but I felt that I grimaced instead. "This isn't your fault. Apparently, Fate has a twisted sense of humor in trying to break us apart." My pitiful attempt at making the conversation lighter didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He half-smiled, but his eyes didn't meet mine.

"Edward," I resorted to begging this time, and his head snapped up. "Please accept my forgiveness. I love you."

"You are my reason for existing." He simply stated. "And I love you, too."

I resisted yawning as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm me.

Edward finally cracked; a genuine smile forming on his perfect lips. "All right then, I shouldn't push you to the brink of collapsing from exhaustion. Shall I relieve you of your stress, my love?"

Ever so slightly, the hope welled up within me. I raised my eyebrows, willing for him to continue.

"It takes all of my focus to keep you alive," He joked half-heartedly. "So, after this consequential incident happened today, I'll keep my end of the bargain."

"Which is?" I mumbled tiredly. I yearned to have his arms around me while I fell asleep.

"I'll do it tonight. I'll change you." He spoke so earnestly, and showed a hint of my favorite crooked smile. "And afterwards, you won't be so breakable. But then this means that I can't let you out of my sight."

I couldn't help but be confused. "Why?"

He merely chuckled. "Partly because I don't want you to kill the first humans we come in contact with, and partly because you'll be so tempting that I may have my wicked ways with you."

"Oh, heaven forbid that." I laughed quietly and felt the heat creep on my face to betray my anticipation for the latter. We could finally love each other as equals; he wouldn't have to hold himself back. To say I was looking forward to spending the rest of eternity with him was an understatement. But this all came at a price.

"Charlie." I said, and Edward looked forlorn. He understood my pain.

"When we get back home, we'll have to leave right away. You'll have to let your parents grieve."

A couple days ago, Edward and I had discussed the plans after I became immortal. In order to keep Charlie and Renee safe, we decided that they'd need closure after they learned of our tragic 'death.' Edward and I'd talked to Alice to be sure everything was ready.

According to her, Alice said that the story would be Edward and I had a safe flight down to Forks. But as we were driving to the Cullens's house, a deer ran out in front of us, and Edward lost control of the car and ended up hitting a tree on the side of the road. Alice concluded the story would end with us dying on impact, and our bodies later dragged away by a bear. While Edward had talked with her (as he'd put the call on speaker so I could hear the conversation) Emmett's voice came loud and clear on the other end of the phone. Edward's brother assured us that he would fabricate more than enough evidence to be sure that the story was confirmed true. I'd cried after we'd ended the conversation, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see my father and mother again. I then pleaded with Edward to talk to Charlie one last time before the flight, and he'd reluctantly agreed.

I motioned for Edward to join me on the couch, and very so carefully, he instead picked me up in his arms and carried me into the blue bedroom. After laying me down on the bed, he encircled his arms around me and sealed his promise with a kiss. Nestling my head on his chest, he started to hum my lullaby, and his voice lulled me to sleep for the last time.


End file.
